Reckoning
by mdrm812
Summary: It was too late for them. They could cry for mercy. They could scream and beg for pity or compassion, but she would not hear it. She could not hear it. All she could hear was the sound of flames licking the walls of Konoha until it is in ashes. Haruno Sakura is here for vengeance, and no one will get in her way.
1. Chapter 1

The alabaster walls shook, shaking tiny particles of paint and dust onto the ground. The king was quickly throwing his families' clothes into a duffel bag along with some money, food, and emergency supplies. The queen was cowering over her two children, a boy with striking silver hair and a little baby girl with light, supple peach cream locks, in an attempt to shroud their innocent eyes and ears from the screaming and flashing lights beckoning their curious eyes to look outside the palace's windows. The queen yelped as she felt another shockwave from a bomb and gripped her children tighter. The king stopped packing for a moment to glance if his family was safe, but not soon after he continued to throw things in the bag while tossing them into a safe underneath the floorboards.

One of his most trusted soldiers marched up the king and quickly saluted with difficulty as he felt the aftermath of another attack rumble underneath his worn soles. Containing his balance, he tried to communicate with the king by yelling, "We have to leave now, your majesty! The palace will collapse if you do not take the underground safety route!" The palace walls shook again with vigor. The soldier caught the king as he lost his balance. "Please, your majesty! We must go now!"

The king looked at his soldier and then to his family. His eyes softened as he saw his beautiful queen gripping onto their newborn daughter and his five-year old son in sheer terror. His eyes locked onto hers and with a slight nod, he knew what he had to do. The king slowly reached for his crown and set it on the soldier's hands. With a strangled sigh, the king managed to say, "Kakashi. You are one of my most trusted soldiers. I care for you as if you were family, but right now," the king glanced at his confused wife and children and then returned his gaze onto Hatake's, "I need you to take care of my family as if they were yours. I need you to lead them safely out of the kingdom and into safe hands." Hatake's eyes widened in disbelief. He tried to say something, but the king cut him off, "This safe," he pointed onto the safe buried underneath the shaking ground, "is the key to retrieving our kingdom again. When the time is right, I want you to open this safe and give the kingdom back to its rightful owner. Are we clear?"

Hatake was at a loss for words. The king was practically throwing the future of the kingdom onto his shoulders without a second thought, but he knew he would, no, could not disobey his orders. The king's green eyes pierced into Hatake. With that gaze, no argument could be made. Hatake put his hand on the king's shoulders and murmured, "I will do everything to protect your family. Do not worry, King Haruno."

He grabbed the duffel bag off the ground and grabbed the now thrashing queen and her crying son. Hatake headed towards the secret tunnel leading underneath the palace grounds. Her cries for her husband were agony for the king's ears, but he had to endure. The last thing he saw before the wall behind him exploded was his barely day old baby girl's striking light pink hair and sparkling green apple eyes smiling at him while gurgling and giggling. Haruno Aiko smiled for the last time and turned around to face the music.

}{}{}{

They ran through the dark, moist forest, dodging low branches and tree roots. The queen held her baby girl and her son as tight as possible as she cowered from dangerous branches and howling winds. Hatake looked behind them and saw they had pursuers. Quickly firing shots at them, he threw the queen and her children forward and yelled, "Keep running! Don't look back! Go!"

The queen stared like a deer in headlights until a shot rang next to her head. She blinked and nodded at Hatake, silently wishing for his life to be spared. Her pale, elegant hand grabbed her son, threw him over her back, and dashed off into the darkness.

The king's loyal soldier heard the king's son, Dasuke, crying out for him. Kakashi smirked.

}{}{}{

Tumbling and panting, the queen ran as fast as she could towards her escape. Her son and daughter kept crying and she could feel her pursuers aiming at the back of her head. She grinned. It looks like Kakashi couldn't stop all of them.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her thighs. She cried out as she felt it dig under her skin, ripping her muscles a part. Her son gasped as he saw his mother's blood run down her legs and drip onto the dirt ground.

The queen sucked in air and held in her cry as she pulled the arrow out of her thigh. Limping as fast as she could, she saw a little hut along the edge of the kingdom. She ignored the shuddering pain and ran even faster, dragging her son as he tried to keep up with his little legs.

She kicked the door down and pushed her son through its damp, moss covered walls. She saw a little bed and a small desk with a quaint bathroom inside the little cabin. The queen grabbed her son and limped towards the bed. Pulling the blanket off the bed, she shoved her son and her baby girl underneath and hissed, "Don't you dare come out from under there. Are we clear, Dasuke!?" Dasuke tried to say something but his mother interrupted, "I mean it. You must protect your sister, so no matter what happens, you will not, under _any_ circumstances, come out from under the bed. Understand?"

Dasuke nodded and snorted up his runny nose. He gripped his little sister tightly and snuggled further beneath the bed. His mother smiled and murmured, "I love you so much. Please, Dasuke. Listen to your mother and do not come out from under there."

Out of nowhere, he saw his mother being grabbed from her blonde hair and pulled up. Dasuke gasped as he saw his mother cry out in pain. Dasuke scooted closer to the open edge of the bed when he saw his mother's dead body slump to the ground with blood rushing from a gash from her neck. He cried out but quickly grabbed his mouth. It was too late because the pursuers heard him.

Haruno Sakura's baby eyes saw her older brother being dragged out from the bed. She heard his small cries of mercy. Silent as a mouse, she watched with her little green eyes as her brother was dropped to the ground with blood rushing from his neck.

The pursuers left the cabin, cackling with glee. Sakura stared at her brother and mother's bodies. Her brother was still alive, but only for a moment. In his last moment on earth, he raised his hand to his mouth and whispered, "Sh…".

Even if she was only a day old, she seemed to know terror and horror when she saw it. With her mother's dead, cold eyes and her brother's last gasp for air ringing through her rudimentary ear drums, it was a miracle that Haruno Sakura didn't scream.

}{}{}{

_20 years later_

Haruno Sakura dropped her bag on the polished hard-wood floors and jumped onto the luxurious bed. Sighing, she looked at the ceiling and sighed again with content.

The realtor looked at her client and grinned. She walked around the room and pointed out, "Perfectly refurbished. 24k gold lines the ceilings. This room is practically fit for a king. I'm surprised the city is letting the old palace be used with rent. I believe this place used to be the residence of the previous king, rest his soul,"

Sakura looked up from her bed and smiled. The realtor continued. "So, what do you think? We've looked at mostly every room in this beautiful palace, and I have to say, the price is quite the steal."

Sakura lifted herself off the bed and walked around the room, pretending to observe every detail. Fortunately for the realtor, Sakura already knew every detail of the room. It was left exactly the way she left it, except for the fact that it had a giant hole in the wall. But, that was 20 years ago.

Sakura lifted her eyes from the crowning detail of the window still. She looked outside and smirked. Containing her amusement, she turned back towards the realtor. With a five-star smile, Haruno Sakura smiled and chimed, "You're right. The price is quite a steal. And, I have this strange feeling that this palace used to be my old home," The realtor frowned with confusion. Sakura giggled at the realtor's stupidity. "Of course, that would be in my past life," Sakura grinned at her own joke and tucked a strand of her bubblegum hair behind her ear. "I'll take it."

The realtor's eyes sparkled as she realized she had just made a great deal that could boost her salary. With a quick flick of her hand, she pulled a pen from her ear and handed it towards her client. Glowing with satisfaction, the realtor exclaimed, "Well, let's get started on the paperwork, shall we?"

"Of course! I don't want anyone to take it from me, should that ever happen."

The realtor's eyebrows crinkled slightly but she quickly recovered. "Of course not, Ms. Haruno. After a couple signatures here and there, this palace is practically yours!"

Haruno Sakura laughed, "Wonderful! Thank you _so_ much. I'll be sure to put a little tip into your next paycheck."

The realtor turned bright red and chuckled, "There is no need! Showing people their futures in new homes is my job. I love it!"

Sakura rubbed her neck, pretending to be embarrassed. "No, I insist. I mean, thanks to you, I feel like I'm at home."

"Oh, Ms. Haruno! You are really _too_ kind!"

Sakura smiled and slightly laughed.

}{}{}{

The last box was placed inside the master bedroom. Haruno Sakura boiled herself a cup of ginger tea and sat down on the plushy couch in the middle of the humongous living room. She raised her viridian eyes to absorb the aura of her old home. She breathed in, and out.

Closing her eyes, and rolled her head in a complete circle, stretching her tense neck muscles. Her eyes snapped open, revealing her dead, cold jade eyes. She looked towards the open window on her left, looking at the cars and lights flickering in the distance.

Her old kingdom. Her old home. Or at least it was, until they took it from her family. They took it from her father, her mother, and her brother. Most importantly, they took her happiness away from her. She was only a day old but she still remembered every detail. Every cry and every tear her family shed, she remembered.

How could she forget?

Sakura stood up from the couch and settled her hands on the window glass. She looked at her kingdom. Her father's kingdom was named Konoha 20 years ago. She looked at the capitol building that was recently built, conveniently, also 20 years ago.

Sakura stared at the lights as they flickered and at the cars as they sped throughout the busy streets.

Konoha was about to get their reckoning. And Haruno Sakura was not going to stop until Konoha is in ashes.


	2. Chapter 2

}{}{}{

**Sakura's POV **

During our most depressing and bleakest hours, we tend to hide behind an invisible, yet impenetrable screen of despondence and disparity. Only those who firmly grip onto sanity and perseverance will survive through any adversity. The ones that cannot are the weak; they will disappear in the rush of society and modernism along with the rest of the unwanted or uninterested.

Of course, with that, chaos can ensue. The weak wants to become stronger, and so they will begin to rip away the balance the world had created for our greedy and manipulative race. Chaos in its own definition cannot be controlled nor can it be submerged under mysteries or secrets. Once it is introduced, all order and intention is rendered useless. The outcome of chaos cannot be predicted by any human in this world. The only prediction we can make is that chaos will bring unbalance and devastation to those who stand it its way.

There is a point in our lives where the chaos becomes too strong; our sanity begins to slip between our fingers. Most of us aim to seize it back.

In this world, I believe that chaos has given me a job. As I said, most of us aim to seize our sanity, our lives, back. I, on the other hand, am given the prestigious task to make sure they don't. The ones who have the ability and right to retrieve their stability are determined by me. And I have determined the fate for Konoha.

Guilty.

}{}{}{

It was too easy. The moment I stepped into the market I was bombarded with questions from curious citizens. It wasn't everyday that a new, pretty, and young girl with shining pink hair waltzed into Konoha with a bank account stuffed with cash but was an orphan. Konoha was one of those cities where people shared and knew everything about everyone. No one could go a day without hearing the random gossip or juicy secrets that were unfortunately leaked into the system of old women who seemed to have all the day in the world to tell these private details with the rest of the bustling city.

I moved in last night and my personal live was already out into the open. I don't know why nor do I care; I believe that this is a wonderful thing. Like I said, getting myself known in Konoha was too easy. I silently thanked the system while I glanced between two tomatoes, trying to decipher which one was ripest. Finally deciding on the one in my right hand, I felt a tap on my shoulders.

I already knew who it was. The sound of dead heavy yet sparky footsteps was something I could distinctly remember from my unfortunate childhood.

I placed the tomato gently back onto the tower of tomatoes neatly stacked into a pyramid and turned around. Low and behold, I was right. My best friend, Uzumaki Naruto stood before me in all his blonde and shining glory.

God how I hate his stupid grin. I just want to rip it off his face and plant it on my wall like a beautiful prize.

In an act to be the clueless new neighbor in Konoha, I dropped my tomato in surprise and gasped, "Oh my goodness, you startled me!"

Naruto laughed and dropped to the ground to pick up my tomato. His blue eyes sparkled as he retorted, "Sorry about that. Here you go." He drops the tomato into my cart and shoves his hands into his pockets. "So," he continues, "I guess the rumor is true."

I turned around to the pyramid of tomatoes and acted like I was picking out more. I glanced at him with a slightly raised eyebrow and smiled, "And what rumor would that be?"

Naruto sighed and grinned, "A pretty, new girl with, my god, _pink hair_, joins our beautiful city, Konoha, with a wallet stuffed with cash and a look of ambition stamped across her face. That rumor. I'm sure people have surrounded you with questions."

I tossed my hair back and giggled. While grabbing a plastic bag to drop more tomatoes in, I exclaimed, "Wow. I didn't think I had that much popularity here."

"You have got to be kidding me. With your looks, I'm surprised that a suitor hasn't approached you yet."

Dropping the bag of fruits into my cart, I tossed him a sly look in disbelief. "Suitors? Really?" I swerved my cart around Naruto and smirked, "I didn't think that I was _that _pretty. Thank you for making that clearer for me."

Naruto followed me into the baking aisle. Leaning against the cake flour and white sugar, he began, "Ha, don't get so full of yourself new girl. You're not the only pretty girl in this town."

I barked out a forced laugh to his amusement.

His phone began to vibrate in his pants. Naruto swiped it into his palm and answered, "Hey. What's up? Huh? Party? When? Oh, ok. Cool. Yea, I'm in. Great."

I narrowed my eyes but continued to skim across the different types of herbs. "What was that about? Party?"

Naruto smiled and asked, "Why? You want to go?"

"Why not? Since I'm new in town, why not get to know the citizens, especially your friends?"

I could feel Naruto's rusty gears quirking in his head as he scrutinized my offer. With a smirk, he nodded and explained, "If your down, it's going to be at the Lotus at around eight-ish. I recommend not showing up till 10, you know, increase the curiosity about the new girl."

With a tinkling laugh and a five star smile, I spoke, "Cool. I'll be there."

Naruto backtracked out of the aisle and waved goodbye. Right before he turned a corner to the exit, he called, "By the way, I never got a name! What is it?"

I giggled and replied, "It's Sakumi! Aiko Sakumi!"

His eyes flashed with amusement as he retorted, "A pretty name for a pretty girl."

I just smiled wider.

I saw Naruto wave again as he sauntered out of the market. I could feel all eyes on me as I realized that our conversation was probably recorded by memory by the other shoppers.

I suppressed a smirk as I turned my attention back onto the herbs.

What would be the best to put into pasta? Oregano? Basil?

How about this? What would be the best to put into pasta to drug them to sleep? Butalbital? Promethazine?

Let's find out.

}{}{}{

**Sakura POV **

The red wine swirled like a ticking clock around in a perfect circle as I spun it between my fingertips. My mesmerized stare was broken when Tsunade when she cleared her throat. I glanced at her and smiled, "How is the pasta, Tsunade-sama? I hope it is to your liking."

Tsunade took a gulp of the red wine and reassured, "It's magnificent." She looked and me with narrowed eyes and a crooked smile. "The new girl with a pocket full of cash and a college degree who can cook like a five star chef. You don't see that quite often."

I burst out a charming laugh and took a bite out of my pasta. "I love trying and learning new things. You never know what you can learn with a simple glance at a book or a click of a mouse."

Tsunade's eyes started to droop but regained consciousness. I snickered inside and inquired, "Tsunade-sama? Are you feeling ok? Do you need to lie down?"

"No, no dear. I'm feeling…perfectly…f-." Her head dropped to the side of the plate with a loud slump. I scoffed and wiped my hands on the white napkin laid in front of me. Sighing, I stood from my chair and walked over to Tsunade.

I shook her on the shoulders and murmured, "Are you sure?"

No answer was heard.

All well.

I dragged to the couch in the humongous living room and laid her nicely. I even propped her head up with a soft, cushy pillow.

Her purse was still on the dining table. I scurried through her belongings with narrowed eyes. I found her cell phone, so I ripped the SD card from the side of the phone and replaced it with my own SD card. I transferred all of her contacts to my phone with a simple tap of my fingers.

This was too easy. No one would suspect the _new_ girl.

}{}{}{


End file.
